My Hero Academia: Devil Within
by JMA-Blazer
Summary: "All my life, I've wished for a Quirk, a Quirk to save people with. Now I understand that I was better off Quirkless." A story where instead of being blessed with a Quirk, Izuku was cursed with a bloodline far beyond his understanding. FemShoto! AU. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. 1: Devil Jin

**Hey guys, JMA here with another fanfic. This one happens to be based off of Tekken in a non tournament setting. I always thought that the Tekken plot had potential that is wasted in a 2d fighting game/tournament, so I thought, "How would the Devil Gene work in My Hero Academia?" and this is the result. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Recommendation: From the Other Side by Curious Kitsune654. A Percy Jackson and Naruto crossover featuring Artemis becoming trapped inside Naruto's body. Check it out, it's really good.**

Midoriya Izuku. A scrawny, average looking eight year old with black-green hair and freckles on his cheeks. So plain looking he can actually disappear in a crowd without even trying, causes his mother to have nightmares and a flood of tears when he finally finds her, getting a lot of weird looks in the mall. He shares a similar dream with most boys in Japan. To be a Hero, the most exciting profession the world of Quirks has to offer. Izuku's reasons are surprising pure compared to most: to save people with a smile on his face.

"T-That's mean, Kacchan."

However, none of that matters right now. Rght now, he is standing in front of a crying boy on his knees clutching his stomach, trembling and barely managing to raise his fists in the basic stance that his father taught him before he disappeared. Open hands, left hand in front of right hand, same as his legs, though they are a bit narrower than usual, due to his trembling legs. The reason for this? None other than eight year old Kacchan, Katsuki Bakugo and his friends, though cronies is the more appropriate word. Cocky smirk on his face, his hands lighting up with small explosions

"Even though you're Quirkless... you're still pretending to be a hero, Deku?" Recoiling at his words, he fearfully turns, coincidently to the crying boy behind him. Looking at the slightly chubby boy behind him, he's reminded of why he's standing up to Kacchan.

 _BA DUM_

The boy has a scorch mark on his stomach. Izuku gets an electric feeling all over his body.

 _BA DUM_

The boy is crying, begging for someone to help him. Izuku feels a pain on the sides of his head and on his shoulder blades. Yet, his boiling anger dulls that pain.

 _BA DUM_

"I'll never forgive you!" An explosion of lightning erupts, pushing everyone back. His words before being the last thing he remembers before blacking out.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

That damned nerd! He still doesn't know his place! Here he is, scared and Quirkless yet still protecting that extra. It pisses Katsuki off! Charging to finally end the useless nerd, he hears four words come from Deku that, though he'll never admit it, actually scared him.

 **"I'll never forgive you!"**

Next thing he knew, he was blown back and shocked from Deku, the damned nerd being inside the small smokescreen made from the explosion. The smoke is suddenly blown away, by... wings? Where did the fucking wings come from? Taking a better look at Deku, he, though he will never admit, is scared at what he sees. Deku's skin is now like those zombies from the shitty old man's movies, there are creepy black tattoos on his now bare skin and forehead, the new black bird wings like one of those creepy birds, though that's not the only thing new. There are horns on the side of his head pointing to the front, his bastard curly hair now slicked back with curly bangs hiding those forehead tattoos slightly. Speaking of that, there's some kind of shitty red rock in the middle of his forehead. Looking further down, the damned nerd's eyes look more faded than usual, a faded green. Looking at him, you can understand Katsuki's reaction, considering he's eight, however, Katsuki refuses to acknowledge it.

 _'No way he's scary, he's just Deku, a pebble on the side of the road--!'_

 **"BAAKUUGOOO!"** Even his voice! With that scream, the damned nerd charges in , fist crackling with red lightning and even in his state, Katsuki knows he has to fight. Setting off an explosion in his left to dodge the charging attack, he sees an opening on the damned nerd and swings his classic right hook using his Explosions. Or that's what he would've done, had Deku not bat his hand away with the nonchalance of swatting a fly. A fly?! He'll show him who's the fly--

"GAH!" He somehow lost the air in his lungs and got shocked at the same time, flying back across the playground and painfully skidding across the tar. Struggling to recover the air he lost, he shakily tries to get up from the ground. The ground! Deku should be the one on the ground, not him! He doesn't see his cronies so they must've abandoned him. Fucking extras. This sucks right now. But he'll be damned if he doesn't fight! Spotting Deku walking towards him, the epitome of calm pisses him off. Getting up into a shaky stance, he gets ready for a fight.

"COME ON, YOU FREAKY CURLY HAIRED BASTARD!"

Deku only grins sadistically and though Katsuki didn't know it then, those would be the last words he would say to him for a long time.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **And it's done! Yes, the Devil part will refer to himself as Devil Jin, at least for now. Don't sue me, I think it sounds cool. The lightning manipulation is also a thing I added cause it's cool, especially Devil Jin's red lightning effect, so I thought, why not make it a actual useful thing. I also always wanted to use the phrase 'curly haired bastard' in some way and I saw an opportunity so why not. I apologise for the chapter being short but instinct told me to end it then.**

 **On another note, I've recently read the Gentle Arc of the My Hero Academia manga and it is epic! Great villian and brilliant character development. The fight is also great and I can't wait for that part to get to the anime. Anyway, just wanted to get that out there. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Time for my shameless promotion of my other fics.**

 **Other fics by JMA:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Gamer - A GamerNaruto! fic where Naruto obtained the Gamer fic, along with some secrets about himself. How will this affect the Elemental Nations?**

 **The Impact Gamer - A Naruto Gamer fic set during the days of Minato and Co.'s childhood, with an OC Uzumaki cousin of Kushina added to spice things up.**

 **Black and Green - My first attempt at a Romance is set in the My Hero Academia universe. After the Entrance Exam, Izuku has a heroic encounter with a less than nice girl.**

 **JMA out**


	2. Indefinite Hiatus

**Hey guys, JMA here. I apologise for this not being a chapter but I wouldn't post this if it's not important.**

 **Earlier this week, my laptop broke, along with all of my writing pieces on it. And while I do have a backup somewhere, I've ultimately decided to start completely fresh. The reason for this being that I've done some thinking and realised that in terms of my writing, I've been spreading myself too thin.**

 **What happens now is that all of my posted stories go on an indefinite hiatus. I apologise for the fans of the respective stories, I hope you guys don't lynch me. Now I may at one point decide to come back to these stories (which is why I'm gonna leave it on).**

 **For fans of my stories, I do have a fic I'm busy with right now. It's a Naruto fic and if all goes well, I'll post it next week. Have a lovely week and God bless you all.**

 **JMA out**


	3. Update

Hey guys, JMA here with an update. Well mostly I've been working on a lot of ideas at one time and that's the reason why I got nothing to post. What do you guys think? So I focus on one thing or keep doing what I'm doing.

The reason I'm posting this update is that at the time I'm typing this update, South Africa has just won the Rugby World Cup, beating England 32-12 and I'm going to celebrate. I'm probably not going to write for the whole weekend and I can't wait to hear from your thoughts. I'm sorry to my English readers (not sorry) but we brought the Webb Ellis back home for the third time.

See you guys at the next update.

JMA out.


End file.
